foe_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Join
This is a nifty guide to help get new players get off the ground! With these simple steps your character(s) will be having fun in the wasteland in no time at all, it's a snap ''! Step One - Familiarize Yourself with the Source Material! The Fallout: Equestria Universe is one with lots of backstory and lore, based on a fanfiction by kkat. Our RP-Verse draws on this lore, but has a few minor changes we'll go over later. For now, if you haven't already, you need to get to know Fallout: Equestria! There are three main works that are accepted as canon by kkat. You can find them here, in the order which you should read them. - Fallout: Equestria - Fallout: Equestria - Heroes - Fallout Equestria - Project Horizons However, if you don't feel like going through a very extensive read, or just need a recap, a '''summary can be found here. = Step Two - Get with the Times! If you've already read the stories, or even just know a little bit about the continuity, then make yourself aware of the changes to the RP-Verse from the original story! This will '''''greatly help you. The first thing to note is that our RP takes place in the same wasteland, but for the purpose of preventing "character-crowding" (People trying to make main character accounts first, and trying to figure out who is the best), the main characters of the story have never existed. However, time has progressed and under the shadow of the Enclave above, new factions have taken hold in the Wasteland below. These are included but not limited to the New Canterlot Republic (NCR), Caesar's Legion, and more. The second thing to take note of is that Equestria is a very big place. Traversing across vast distances between cities and other settlements normally takes days (Unless you plan to fast-travel via montage). The Wasteland has been easily divided into three subsets of locations. The “'Common Wasteland'”, which is the broad open spaces between more closed locations such as “'Cities'” like Baltimare or Hoofington. In these cities, or even in the Common Wasteland, are “'Private'” areas such as bombed out homes or other establishments and areas that help to provide solo or more closed scenes and roleplays between characters. The Common Wasteland is vast, encompassing all of Equestria. It can take a few days just to walk from a city on the East side to the middle. If you’re not fast traveling or montaging, that is. It provides for more improvisation with scenes, and unique locations to explore. As for Cities, they’re obviously more packed-together and enclosed spaces for more opportunities in interaction with other players. However, no one can simply “intrude” or scene-crash in a Private area, unless of course consented by the other players involved. A new and interesting feature that is not exactly necessary to be followed is the introduction of a new mass-production Pip-Buck. If you're a new player and don't exactly want to start out in a Stable, this new model is for you and comes standard with all new FoE accounts. More information can be found here. Step Three - Give our Guidelines a Read! If you want to join the FoE community, it's highly recommended that you take a look at our rules first and try your best to abide by them. They're not particularly hard rules to follow by any means, it's mostly just common sense and proper RP etiquette. You can read our guidelines here. Step Four - Think of a Character! Skip this step if you already know what kind of character you'd like to play in FoE, and proceed to step Five. Newcomers, keep on reading. Making an Original Character (or OC for short) is fun and easy! You may make a silly character just to have fun, or one with a dark and serious past. First, think of your character's personality and traits. What is he or she like? Do they have a reason for being in the Wasteland, or motives they may have to carry out? Are they good at fixing things and helping ponies? Or do they enjoy destroying things and killing ponies? Once you have a personality down, think of a physical form to fit that personality. Is the character you want to play a strong yet dim-witted Earth Pony? A Unicorn who's good with patching up wounds? A daredevil Pegasus that just loves adventure, or perhaps an even stranger creature of the Wasteland? All that is up to you! Now that you've put a face and body to that pony or other creature of yours, try coming up with a name that describes them and their special talents in the wasteland! After that, and you're all done. Only three simple steps to make a character of your very own! Role-Play Styles It is also necessary to cover the different types of Roleplay Styles if you aren't familiar with them. There are two main types of RP Styles. Symbol Denotation, and Narrative Style. The most common type is Symbol Denotation, and is a rather broad and simple way of conveying your character's words and actions. To use Symbol Denotation, simply indicate any text as an action by placing it between two identifier symbols. These symbols can range from Asterisks ( * ), to Dashes ( - ), to Bars ( | ), or anything else. Regular speech is simply text without symbols around it. Example: No! *shoots the raider* A more detailed way of RP is Narrative Style. With this style, greater description is typically involved, along with conveying character's thoughts as well as their speech and actions. It also allows players to narrate character's feelings. To use Narrative Style, simply write as if you were writing a story. However Twitter limits tweets to a select amount of characters, so if you need more room, choose a good stopping point and place a plus sign ( + ) to indicate that you are replying to that tweet with a continuation. Example: DownDraft's heart skipped a beat as the opposing raider drew his pistol, yelling "No!" Before dropping him with a single shot, + (@FoE_DownDraft) the crack of his rifle echoing through the chasm loudly. 'That was close...' He thought. OOC Chat Out Of Character (Or OOC for short) chat is a method of communicating with players on the Timeline without actually Role-Playing with them. However, FoEMod recommends you do this in Direct Messages. However, if OOC chat must be posted to the Timeline, there are several ways of doing so via marking symbols. This is similar to Symbol Denotation RP Style. Symbols can range from double slashes ( //example ), to double parentheses encasing text ( ((example)) ), and others. However, just make sure you limit OOC chat on the Timeline. Step Five - Follow @FoEMod! In order to be a recognized member of the FoE community, go ahead and follow @FoEMod! If you don't have a Twitter account, that's okay! You can convert a placeholder account into your character account after you contact him. He can give you tips on how to turn your character ideas into a reality, and provide you with a Google form called the "CORPSE Exam". But don't worry, it isn't a test at all! it's simply a method for the Moderators to get to know your character better, and create a page for it here on the Wiki. If you're curious and would like to see the Moderator himself fill out an example CORPSE Exam, you can watch a video Tutorial here. Remember, FoEMod is your FRIEND! He wants to have fun in FoE as much as you do. Note: This page is subject to changes.